The present invention relates generally to turntable supports, and more particularly to an inexpensive turntable support for elevating and vibration isolating a turntable from the surface upon which it rests.
It is known that when a turntable is mounted in close proximity to a loudspeaker, a vibration isolating support is required to prevent acoustic feedback from the speaker. Acoustical feedback is principally a result of acoustical energy, absorbed by the surface upon which the turntable is mounted, being transmitted to the needle through the chassis and tone arm of the turntable. When volumes are high, acoustical feedback can be a problem even when the speakers are remotely mounted with respect to the turntable. Prior art arrangements that have been employed to alleviate this problem include pneumatic or fluid filled pillows upon which the turntable is placed; mounting the turntable on a spring-loaded shelf and mounting the turntable on a felt pad or the like. Problems with these prior art techniques for vibration isolating a turntable are related to their cost, complexity, poor aesthetic qualities, poor vibration dampening characteristics and the inability to accurately level the turntable when one of these devices is used.